


Grocery Mishaps

by Carsinning



Series: Short Story Collection [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carsinning/pseuds/Carsinning
Summary: The twins make a mess at the grocery store





	Grocery Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorites!

_"Don't look at me, this isn't MY fault!"_  
Saeyoung defended himself as he stood in the middle of the grocery stores baking aisle, covered in flour and laughing hysterically. Surprisingly enough that was the least of the damage. Saeran was on the ground, only a few feet away from him; surrounded by busted open flour bags and a fallen display shelf. He looked guilty and sad but the situation was almost comical. 

MC was only gone for 30 seconds, telling the Choi twins to stay put while she grabbed something from one of the aisles that they had already passed. It seems they couldn't listen at all since they now managed spill flour everywhere. Of course she was going to blame Saeyoung first, always getting himself into things and being reckless. This wouldn't be any different from his usual antics... He wasn't helping his case by laughing.  
"What happened then?" She asked in a stern voice, exchanging looks between the two. 

Saeran sighed and shook his head, trying to get the flour out of his face and hair "I wanted to make a cake and I went to get the flour but I tripped and fell into the shelf.." He admitted, trying to get up. 

When MC went to go get an employee to tell them about the disaster that was created, one was already passing by and stopped, looking in horror at the scene before them. MC gave them an apologetic look as they spoke into a nearby intercom "Clean-up in aisle 8 please, clean-up in aisle 8.."


End file.
